You Make Me Happy
by x023
Summary: A Love Story Featuring Christofer Drew , Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Taylor Lautner, The Jonas Brothers, BooBoo Stewart And Demi Lovato. Also Includes Other Fictional Characters. Starring:: Samantha Griffin Christofer Drew. Dedicated To OoOoJoJoOoOo :DD
1. Happy Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

_**3 Years Ago...**_

_With Samantha  
Samanthas POV  
As we finished up and he pulled out.. I was EXHAUSTED!  
I fell asleep in Taylors arms(:  
He made me feel so loved and save.  
But that was soon gonna change.  
_

**END OF POV**

A few weeks later

Miley-Sam! C'mon! Schools starting!

Samantha - *in her bed* I dont feel goo - *throws up in the trash can shes holding*

Miley - *walks in* Again? Dude..

Samantha - Im sorry! I think its food posining.

Miley - I doubt that. Mum's food is great.

Samantha - I know.. MUM!

Jessica (Their Mum) - *walks in* Again?

Samantha - Mhmm. Dont you have anything for it?

Jessica - No sweety im sorry, Just stay home.

Samantha - *sighs* Fine..

**When Miley and her mum leaves**

Samantha -*stands up and takes a pregnancy test out from her drawer and goes to the bath room*

**10 minutes later**

Samantha - *takes a deep breath and looks**sighs*

**__________Present day(2009)__________**

**Samantha's Journal page 1**

Yupp.  
Thats the day I found out I was pregnant! I was only freakin 11 when it happened. Young huh? I kept the baby. My mum didn't approve, so she sent me to live with my grandparents who live in Texas. I have a WHOLE new life here. I was home schooled until about a year ago. So it gave me time to have my baby - which by the way I named him Jared - care for him for a year and lose the baby weight. Miley got into a fight with my mum and is now coming to live with us. Thats why im writing. Im waiting for her plane to come. My Gramps dropped me off with Jared. I hated being 14 and having a 2 and half year baby. Luckily no one knows except my best friend in the entire world Demetria Devonne Lovato, who's also 14 but she's not gonna tell anyone. I know it. Demi is my next door neighbor. She was there with me through the whole pregnancy. Even though her parents don't approve of us being friends she doesn't care.  
Ooops! I'll continue later! Miles plane just came! and shes getting off!

**End of Page 10**

Samantha - MILEY! *pushing Jared's stroller as fast as she can to reach Miley faster*

Miley - HEY BABES! *hugs her* OMG! is this Jared? Hes soooo big! *picks up Jared* And cute!

Samantha - Yeaaaa. He looks alot like.. Taylor *looks down*

Miley - *lifts her chin up* Hey. Taylor's an ass! Forget about him, baby. Lets go *hooks arms with her with Jared in her other arm*

**That Night  
Samantha's POV:**

Miley's soo gorgeous! she's 16 now. And she has grown soo much! I love my sister SOO much! I still can't believe we're gonna attend high school together, me from year 9 and her from year 11 of course.

**End Of POV  
**  
The next day

Miley - *walks in the school corridoors*

Samantha -*follows her*

Demi - SAMMY! *runs and hugs Samantha*

Samantha - DEMI!

They Laugh

Miley - Hi I'm Mi -

Demi - Miley! Your Miley! *hugs her* Sam told me So much about you!

Miley - So im guessing you know her little secret?

Demi - Mhmm. But im not saying NOTHING to ANYONE! Shes my bestie fo' life yo!

Samantha - Uhm. Yeah Demi dont say that.

Demi - Say whaaaaat?

Samantha-*shakes her head and laughs* Kaaay...

Miley-Go find your locker Sam. Byeee! *hugs her and runs off*

Samantha-Ok. Ill see you at lunch Demi.

Demi-WAIT! *grabs her timetable* YES! We have History and Music together!

Samantha - Cool. *takes her timetable and walks away*

In Math Class

Samantha - *walks in*

Selena - *looks at her* Hi!

Sam - Hi..

Sel - Wanna sit next to me?

Sam - Sure *sits next to her*

Sel - Uhm..Im Selena Gomez.

Sam - Samantha Griffin.

Sel - Coolio! Like the show?

Sam - What?

Sel - Family guy? no..? Never mind.

Christofer - *walks in thinking he's all cool with Joe and Nick & David behind him*

Sel - ew.

Sam - What?

Sel - Thats Chris,Joe and Nick, For Year 9 they think they're SO cool.

Sam - Oh.. *Thinks : I missed school ; Smiles*

Sel - Why are you smiling? They make people's lives HELL.

Sam - Oh.. *stops smiling*

Chris - *sits next to Samantha*Sup Foo.

Sam - *giggles* Foo? Ew!

Class - *Gasps*

Sam - What? A white kid saying *does air quotes* "Sup Foo" Is just WRONG!

Sel - *shakes her head* Welcome to hell new kid. *turns and looks at the board*

Sam - *confused*

Chris - Excuse me?

Sam - Did I stutter?

Chris - *smiles* I like you. You're fiesty.

David - Hi Selena!

Sel - He -

Chris - EY! No! Shes a loser!

Sam - Christofer with an F Shut the fuck up! No shes not! Gosh!

Class - *gasps again*

Sam - OH MY GOSH ENOUGH WITH THAT ALREADY!

I** Know It's Not That Good, But First Episodes Aren't Always Good!**

**Trust Me, It'll Get Better Soon!! Trust!!**

**Dedicated To My Bestie Jodi Hayward For Inspiring Me To Make This :D**

**- Priyangka x Muraly 3**


	2. Happy Chapter 2 : Singing, Songwriting

After Class.

Samantha - ***walking out***

Selena - Wanna sit with me at lunch?

Samantha - Uhm. I'm sitting with Demi and my sister. You can sit with us.

Sel - Yeah! Sure! ***smiles big*** I'll see you then. ***walks away***

Sam - ***gets a text from her aunt who's taking care of Jared*** - Jared's sick or something I'm gonna take him to the doctors ok? -

***sighs and replys*** - Ok. Let him know Mummy loves him - *puts her phone in her bag*

In Music

Sam - ***walks in***

Demi - SAMMY!

Sam - ***smiles and sits next to her***

Christofer - ***walks in*** Sup Sammay.

Sam - ***rolls eyes*** what?

Class - ***Gasps***

Sam - SHUT UP! Damn!

Demi - So I'm guessing you met Chris.

Sam - Yupp.

Teacher (Dean) - Hello class.

Class - Hi Dean.

Dean - Ok. So I gave everyone an assignment Last week. Oh, hello you must be Samantha. Demi wouldn't stop talking about you Last week. Which was our 1st week of school?

Samantha - Yea. I'm Samantha.  
Demi - ***sings* **MY BEST FRIEND SO SHES OFF LIMITS HOES!

Dean - DEMI! Language. But good singing.

Demi - Thanks. And sorry.

Dean - Ok. Samantha have you written any songs?

Samantha - Many.

Dean - Ok. Good. Chris you're up.

Christofer - Yess! ***comes up and grabs an acoustic guitar*** ***starts singing She's Got Style*** ***winks at Samantha***

**  
**Sam - ew.

Demi - ***giggles***

Chris - ***singing* **If It's Not Those Cowboy Boots In The Summer, Oh my God I Pray For Another, Chance To Drive Down Back Highways Til I Stumble Upon Your Beautiful Face Your Presence Isn't What Kills Me-

Samantha - ***thinks, Dam...***

Demi - ***moving her head*** Good huh? If his personality is an ass his voice covers it up.  
  
After he's done.

Demi - CAN I GO NEXT? :DD

Dean - Ok. Demi's next. ***smiles***

Demi - WOOO! :DD

Chris - ***sits were Demi was sitting*** Ya like?

Sam - I gotta hand it to you. You're good.

Chris - I know.

Sam - And it's gone.

Chris - What?

Sam - Nothing.

Demi - ***starts playing and singing Thriller* *gets up and starts dancing around the room***

(A/N R.I.P Michael Jackson)

Sam - ***claps*** Wooo! Go Demi!

Demi - CAUSE THIS IS THRILLLERRRR!

Chris - ***smiles at Sam***

Dean - Demi! That's not one of your songs!

Demi - SO? He's amazing!

Dean - ***smiles* ** Ok.

Demi - And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About To Strike!  
You Know It's Thriller! Thriller Night!

Sam - You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller Tonight!

Demi & Sam –

You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just Imagination, Girl!  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creeping Up Behind You're Out Of Time

**  
*They all do the thriller dance ^^ ***

(A/N- I added that just for MJ :D)  
  
After Music Class

Sam - ***laughing*** that was SOO fun!

Demi - Yeah right? Dean is SO cool.

Sam - Best teacher ever!

Demi - True Dat, Homie! ***shows her fist* **

Sam - Uhm. o.0

Demi - Come on Dawg! ^_^

Sam - What?

Demi - Pound it homie!

Sam - Uhm no thanks. ***walks away to her locker***

Demi - ***laughs and walks away*  
**  
At Lunch

Miley - It's not too big of a deal Sam.

Sam - Uhm yeah it is.

Demi - ***sits down*** what is?

Sam - Jared.

Demi - Oh.

Sam - I'll be eaten alive.

Demi- Thats true.

Miley - Demi.

Demi - Sorry. But it's true. Even in Texas.

Miley - So how was your day so far Sammy?

Selena - ***comes and sits*** Well, She told one of the populars to fxck off. Hi I'm Selena Gomez.

Miley – I'm Miley.

Demi – Which popular?

Sam - Christofer.

Demi - WHAT!

Sam - Why does everyone do that? Or ***gasps*? ** It's reaaaally annoying.

Demi - Well. It's your 1st day.

Sam - Who cares?

  
In Gym

Sam - ***running***

Selena – I'm... So ***pauses*** Glad we have this class together BUT I hate running! ***stops to breathe***

Sam - Not me. Running's fun!

Selena - ***gives her a weird look***

Teacher - OK THESE ARE THE TEAMS FOR VOLLEYBALL!

SAMANTHA, CHRISTOFER, ASHLEY (Tisdale), KEVIN (Jonas), SELENA, JESSE (McCartney),

And the other team

CHELSEA (Staub), TIFFANY (Thornton), NICK (Jonas), MEGHAN (Martin), ALYSON (Stoner),

STERLING (Knight).

They get into position.

Chris - ***serves and hits Samantha on the head on purpose***

Sam - ***it hit her so hard she falls down*** OW!

Coach - OK! CHRIS TAKE HER TO THE NURSES OFFICE!

Sam - ***stands up unsteadily and walks out holding her head*** you did that on purpose!

Chris - Yeaa I did. I'm sorry I didn't think I'd feel bad.

Sam - Whatever. I can go home on my own.

Chris - Home?

Sam - Yes. I need to go home.

Chris - Why?

Sam - Cause I do.

Chris - Why?

Sam - Christofer. Please.

Chris - Ok. Go.

Sam - ***walks to her locker***

Chris - ***still confused*** Why?

Sam - ***snaps*** SHUT UP! ***grabs her books and runs out of the school***

**Sorry it's boring :)  
Comment?**

**+ Favourite! Subscribe!**

**By Priyangka x Muraly **


	3. Happy :: WHERE IS THE STORY NOW? :

WHERE's THE STORY NOW?

so far, i've posted, like 2 chapters of the series 'Happy' :) it stars Christofer Drew, who is a singer from NeverShoutNever!  
Anyway, this series is written by my friend, and this is where the story is :) also please check out some of her other series! THANKYOU:D

LINK /user/therealRatedRstory2

THANKYOU SO MUCH :D


End file.
